


Spend Some Time (Haikyuu!!/Reader One-shots)

by BestestBean_uwu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M, OOC?, Some angst?, Soulmates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, inconsistent updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24190876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BestestBean_uwu/pseuds/BestestBean_uwu
Summary: Just some one-shots. I didn't expect to write for any haikyuu characters, so there's this for now.If you like my writing, you can request Ig. I ask for a bit of plot with the request as well as no angst.(Will update with more tags as time goes on)
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haikyuu!! Ensemble/Reader, Haikyuu!!/Reader, Haikyuu/Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club & Reader, Karasuno Volleyball Club/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu & Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke & Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 36





	1. Requests

Some info: Like the description said, this is Haikyuu!!/Reader one-shots/scenarios.

If you like my writing and want to request at all, then it would be great if you could add a bit of plot with the request. I'll also try and keep pronouns generally they/them unless I choose to change it or unless you specify with your request if you want it anything else.

I strictly do reader inserts

I tend to steer clear from angsty things, so if I do happen to write one, that's on my own accord. I'd rather that not be requested if that's okay. I have also never written or tried to write smut, so if I write any in the future, I apologize in advance.

If I find that I can't fulfill a request, be it whether I am uncomfortable or if I feel I can't write for the character, then I ask that you understand. Other than that I'll try my hardest.


	2. Hold Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bokuto Koutarou/Reader  
> Fluffy/Comforting scenario  
> Word Count: 535

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo/Prompt: A twitter screenshot that questioned, "What if the reason Bokuto hides under/between things when he's feeling down is so he can surrounded bc he doesn't have/trust anyone to hug and comfort him?"

You walked up the steps heaving a heavy sigh. The smile that usually adorned your features faltered ever so slightly, but you continued on your trek to your classroom.

You wanted to go home, do your work and then rest. Maybe wrap yourself up in a heap of blankets and cuddle with the many pillows and stuffed animals you had, as the lord knows your alone, deprived of affection. It sounded so nice, to just rest and doze off, if only you could have someone there for you.

With one more heavy sigh leaving your lips, the small smile gracing your face finally fell. You made it to the second floor, reaching your classroom only seconds later to hear a loud sigh much like your own from the other side of the door. Sliding it open slowly, you peaked your head inside to see no one. With a shrug of the shoulders, you walked in and headed straight toward your desk, which happened to be placed in the back corner of the room.

The item that you had absent mindedly left behind still sat on top, much to your relief, but there was something else there as well. Rather, there was someone else there, curled up in a ball, sitting under your very own desk. It surprised you, but nevertheless, you walked closer.

You stopped near, the figure not sparing you a single glance. Looking from them, to what you had forgotten, you said to hell with it and bent down instead. The aura surrounding the person was utterly depressing, but you didn't have the heart to leave them all sad and alone like that.

Crouching down, you moved your head to get a good look at them. Their non-mistakable dyed hair and yellow, owl like eyes led you to recognize them as one of your seniors, the captain of the volleyball team, Bokuto Koutarou. He was someone you knew, but only through a fellow second year and mutual friend, Akaashi. Therefore, you didn't talk to him often, but you knew what he was like and this was not it. It threw you off.

"Bokuto-senpai," you called out in a soft and gentle tone. He could see you from his peripheral, but didn't move his head to look, only humming in response.

"Are you okay?"

He shook his head.

"Is there anything I can do?"

He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, do you want me to leave?"

This time, he turned his head to look at you. You could see his face properly. It didn't seem that he was crying, but surely he wasn't happy.

"No..." he muttered in response to your question.

Putting on a gentle smile, eyes filled with sympathy, you nodded and sat on the hardwood floor. You didn't dare speak, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere or ruin his mood even more. You didn't want to pressure him, but instead be there for him.

Turning your body to face the front of the classroom, as his was doing, you inched yourself closer. Cautiously wrapping your left arm around him, you awaited some sort of rejection, but to your surprise he leaned into the embrace.

Quietly, Bokuto spoke once more.

"Thank you..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it's not the best/ooc. I hope you like it anyway uwu


	3. Are You Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader  
> Short, "sweet", and stupid with lots of dialougue.  
> 403 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspo: a tiktok by @starskitty in which they were asking questions and using a haikyuu character filter. The question was "Who doesn't know how to tie their own shoes?" and the filter landed on Tanaka.  
> Edit: I wrote this on my laptop, and it has that extension that replaces (Y/n) with your name. Apparently that carried over to the actual text or something smh. Sorry about that XD

"Ryuu-kun!!"

You call out to the boy at the other end of the hallway, who had previously been walking with a few of his teammates until you caught his attention. He turned, waving just as enthusiastically to you as you had been to him, before he dismissed both himself and Nishinoya from the group.

"Noya, hi!!"

You called out to the shorter male beside Tanaka after taking notice. Giving the two a bright smile, you began walking to meet them halfway.

"(Y/n), you stopping by to watch us practice?" Noya asked hopefully, as he began jogging up to you. You nodded in response to his question.

Tanaka continued to walk, albeit a bit sluggishly, toward you two. Sparing a glance toward him, your gaze full of confusion. You were about to ask why he was being so slow until the flicking around of his untied shoelaces caught your eyes.

"Ryuu-kun, your shoelaces are-"

The words coming out of your mouth soon fell silent, as you watched the boy take himself out. Tripping on said shoelaces, he started hurdling toward the concrete floor, and although both you and Noya lunged out to catch him, neither of you reached him in time. None of it's as dramatic as it sounds, the fall wasn't that bad, but it was a shock to say the least.

"Woah, are you okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine. A little fall like that won't faze me!" He said as he laughed, standing up and dusting himself off.

"You should probably tie your shoes," you started. "It'd be bad to fall like that during practice."

"Yeah, you're probably right."

Then it was silent. Both you and Noya waited for Tanaka, as he stared at his feet.

"Are you....Are you going to tie them?" Your brows were furrowed as you asked this and in response, he looked at you nervously.

"I- uhhhh...... can you do it for me?"

You both stared at each other, before you laughed and knelt down.

"Do you not know how to tie your own shoes or something?"

"..."

You stopped after finishing the left shoe lace, and looked back up at him.

"Are you serious?"

He continued to stay silent. Instead of commenting, you went on to the right shoe.

.

.

.

"IS THAT WHY YOU MADE ME DO IT?!?!" Noya yelled.

"...Well, you are closer to the ground."

"Was that really your excuse, Ryuu-kun?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have another one coming that's over 2,000 words already. I'm just a very slow worker. I also have a few more ideas to work on. I'm just lazy and slow :(


	4. Hold On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nishinoya Yuu/Reader  
> Fluffy, premarital hand holding  
> 1100 words

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: person B keeps making up excuses to hold person A's hand.

"Hey, (Y/n)!!"

You swiftly turn around at the sound of your name being called, (e/c) hues locking onto a fellow classmate, and friend. You send a smile his way. In response, he grins and begins jogging down the hall to catch up to you. You look happy and joyful to see him, which he is ecstatic about, but among all of that you seem tired. As if to tell him he was right, a yawn escaped your mouth, it being so cute that it made his heart race.

"Morning, Yuu!!"

"You know-" he started, his eyes darting from your hands dangling peacefully at your sides, back up to your face. "You're looking a little cold there, mind if I be your personal hand warmer?"

You let out a chuckle before waving said hand in dismissal.

"Nah, it's alright. I've got gloves!!"

Noya let out an awkward laugh, his posture slumping a bit as he watched you pull a pair of (f/c) gloves out of your bag and slip them on. You looked back at him, and he smiled, before you turned around and started walking once more.

"Well, mine are a little cold actually! Do you think you can hold them to warm them up?"

"Funny you say that," you stopped in the middle of the hallway to dig around in your bag, pulling out another pair of gloves, black in color. "I brought an extra pair, just in case!"

You passed the gloves to him, a big smile on your face as you were happy to help a friend in need. He returned it, although rather awkwardly, and slowly placed the gloves on. Giving you a quiet, "Thanks," you both walked the rest of the way to class.

~~~

"Hey, how was practice?" you ask the libero as he makes his way out of the school gates with the rest of his teammates. Said teammates (mainly the third years and Tanaka) let out hushed whispers and snickers as they usher each other to go ahead and leave quickly.

You walk up to Noya, your eyes landing on the noticeably large knot right on the side of his head. Although your immediate reaction, and want, was to make sure he was fine, you took it lightly. Chuckling, you questioned and continued to walk by his side, not too far behind the other boys.

"Are you okay? I take it practice was pretty eventful?"

He nodded.

"I got distracted and took a spike to the head!"

"You poor thing, does it still hurt?"

Although his face flushed, he gave a smile and assured you that he was fine, even tapping the spot a few times, to which you told him to stop. You both laughed it off, continue to follow the group down the road and talk, until you hit a crosswalk. Upon stopping, Noya held out his hand.

"You want to be safe, right? You know, cars and everything?"

You laughed.

"What? We're big kids, Yuu. Besides, everyone else is leaving us behind."

"Yeah, you're right."

He let his arm fall, and you both ran to catch up with the rest of the group.

~~~

You're in your classroom, conversing with another student. They had come to you in a time of need, hoping you'd help then with something for the school. At their request, you happily agreed, wanting to help in whatever way you could. Although, just as you were about to walk away to help, the sound of your name being called out gained your attention.

Your smile brightened ever so slightly, the familiar voice making it's way into your ears. Turning around, your eyes met with a small brunette just seeking your attention.

You gave him an enthusiastic wave, briefly asking the other student to hold on, as you made your way over to Noya. Almost as soon as you got to him, he grabbed your hand and tried tugging you away.

"Woah, Yuu! What's going on?"

"Tanaka and I want you to eat lunch with us, so I came to get you!!"

Stopping in your tracks, you gently slipped your hand out of his grasp.

"Ahh, I can't join you two today. I told someone I'd help them out, I'm sorry."

At this news, he looked disappointed. Although it broke your heart to see him sad, you knew that he understood.

"Oh...Okay. See you after practice?"

You nodded your head vigorously, before giving a small wave goodbye and meeting up with your classmate. Noya smiled, before making his way back to Tanaka.

~~~

Your feet thumped against the pavement as you ran toward the gym. You got out of class a little later than you would have liked, having to help the student once more. Although you wanted to get to the gym on time, you couldn't say no.

Damn your kindness.

A bit of guilt started to settle in as you continued running, hoping that the boy's hadn't left already. You knew you wouldn't be able to watch all of practice, but you didn't think you'd actually miss it today.

Slowly to a jog as the gym entered your sight, you could see the last of the boys leaving and shutting the lights off. Noya wasn't among any of them, which meant that he had been changing already.

Sighing, you made your way over to the club room. It didn't take long to get there, and as you approached the building, you could see Noya walking away and toward the school's exit.

Running up behind him, you tapped on his shoulder, and in response he jumped.

"Woah, I didn't mean to scare you!"

You laughed, him breathing out a sigh of relief to see that it was only you. And that you actually showed up.

"Sorry I'm late. I got caught up helping someone."

"It's alright, I'm glad that your here now!!"

Smiling, you agreed and continued walking by his side. Asking him how practice was, your eyes darted from his hand resting peacefully at his side and back up to his face. The thought about the few occurrences within the past two days, it becoming blatantly clear to you that he just really wanted to hold your hand. With that being said, you decided to interrupted him.

"Hey, your hands looking a little heavy, mind if I hold it for you?"

He stopped, frozen as his face flushed a bright red. You took this as a yes, and proceeded to interlock your fingers with his.

He smiled bright, continuing is talk with much more fervor than before.

You both were content, and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to write (and kinda ooc) but the ending was a bit half-assed. I'm sorry about that.


End file.
